Who wants to be a milonare!
by Moe23
Summary: Alanna Steps up in ch.3! Please R/R
1. t\neal the beginning

A/N- none of these characters belong to me, and who wants be a millionaire is no mine. I was on a sugar high wile writing this and when I finished it I thought it was funny. No, I do not hate Regis. I just got annoyed by him. (I don't know why!) And Neal is one of my favs. I was on a sugar rush. Don't flame me! And please Review!!!!   
  
Who wants to be a millionaire--- tortall style!  
  
Regis- hi and welcome to who wants to be a millionaire tortall style. You may recognize me from the regular so you want to be a millionaire. I'm only doing this so my ratings will go up, I can get richer, and so I can do a show with questions that are actually HARD to answer. Let's welcome our special guests from… TORTALL of course.   
* Camera switches to a tall guy with a horse tail, A short woman with firry red hair, A tall guy with I'm NEAL and if you don't like it you can kiss my ! Then a big blob appears over the last word so you can't read it, an incredibly tall girl with short light brown hair, a tall clumsy read head, and then a girl with wavy black hair and beautiful eyes, a teen with curly red hair, and a boy with the mark of an eastern heritage and green eyes.*  
a weird voice from offstage- introducing: NUMAR SIMALIAN, ALANA OF PIRATE SWOOP, NEAL a squire, KEL, also a squire, CLEON a squire, DANE, TRIS, AND BRIAR.  
Regis- ok the fastest finger question is who has the blondest hair, lightest to darkest. A- Brittany spears  
Alana- that Broadcast sensory in use!!!  
Regis- ok, can I get back to the question now?   
Alana sulking- Ok sorry reig.  
Regis- only stars are allowed to call me reig. No back to where I was…B-Christina agulara, C- Gwen Stefani, or D- Bill Clinton.   
*Twenty minutes later*  
Regis- finally we have our first and last answer completed, although it didn't help that they all cheated off each other.  
Briar- so, we didn't know who ANY of those people where!  
Everyone else in unison- I did not cheat!  
Regis- I DON'T CARE! Err… oops! Now with the shortest time, NEALAN OF QUEENSCOVE! Otherwise known as Neal!   
Neal- YEAH BABY!   
Regis- OK… um let's jump up onto the moderately warm seat. It ain't gunna be hot tonight!  
*Sinkers in audience*  
Neal- Ok! So let's play who wants to be a millionaire!  
Regis- That's MY line!!  
Neal- Sorry reig.   
Regis- WHAT did I say about calling me 'Reig'?  
Neal Blushing deeply- Sorry!  
Regis- Now let's play Who Wants To Be A Millionaire!  
Neal- That has been said already.  
Regis- Do you want to play or not?  
Neal- Well, Not actually but I might as well play.   
Regis- Huh? Okay Neal. Now you have three lifelines: call Joren, 75-25, and ask me, Regis.  
Neal- JOREN?! You don't mean Joren of Stone Mountain, Do you?   
Regis Smiling evilly- Yes, Joren of Stone Mountain. If you have anything agent this holds your tong or you will be "escorted" about of the ho- err… Luke warm seat.   
Neal mumbling- Ok. I will try.  
Regis- You will WHAT?!  
Neal- I will.  
Regis- You are really starting to annoy me, so I am going to jump to the I million dollar question, what author has kelary of mindalan as a character in her book?  
Neal- KEL?! In a book? Why didn't you tell me?!  
Kel- I didn't KNOW!  
Regis- Neal, let's go back to the question. So what is the answer?  
Neal- Don't I get four choices?  
Regis- Only if I like you.   
Neal- Ok. I am going to use my ask Regis life line.   
Regis- I think Tamora Pierce wrote it.  
Neal- Than my answer is Tamora Pierce. I will have to trust you… grins evilly reig.   
Regis- Unfortunately that is right. But I am gunna take it away if you don't stop calling me reig.  
Neal- ok I will go then REIG REIG REIG!!!!!  
Regis- Instead of taking the cash I am gunna beat you up! You little broadcast censory in usebroadcast censory in usebroadcast censory in use broadcast censory in usebroadcast censory in usebroadcast censory in usebroadcast censory in usebroadcast censory in use broadcast censory in usebroadcast censory in use   
*Neal runs off stage and regis chases him*   



	2. numar

  
an- i don't own anything please rview!  
  
  
  
Ch. 2!!!  
* Regis enters with 2 black eyes, a broken nose, a swollen lip, and only in his boxer shorts*  
  
Cleonsnickering- Um REIG what happened to you?  
Regis- Shut UP I mean, we are back from commercials. Let's go to the fastest finger question.  
Allana-But you are… Oh, never mind.  
Regis-You better believe it! You Broadcast censoring in use you MOTHER Broadcast censoring in use OOPS! This is different. This question you just have to put which one is not like the others FIRST.  
Numar-This isn't celebrity Jeopardy. We are SMART. S-M-A-R-T.  
Regis-WHY YOU LITTLE… oopsie! I mean the choices are: A-ogle, B-eye, C-eye ball, and D-hair… I repeat A-ogle, B-eye, C-eyeball and D- HAIR. Start NOW.  
All Contestants, in unison- Umm… I'm ALREADY done.  
Regis-I knew that… um the fastest time belongs to… you guessed it… NUMAR!  
Cleon- Well SORRY I did not know what an ogle was.   
Briar and Tris in unison- It's an eye.  
Cleon glaring at them- I know that know!  
Regis- SHOVE IT! Ummm…. I mean Numar come up into the cold seat. Folks, that seat ain't gunna be hot tonight.  
*Audience sinkers*  
Regis- LET'S PLAY WHO WANTS TO BE A MILIONARE!   
Numar- You shouted it this time.  
Regis-Only because I love you…. UMMMMM…. I mean…. Because you are so much better than horror Neal.  
* Neal enters studio sounding and looking just fine*  
Neal- EXCUSE ME?  
Regis- Take em' out Boys.  
*A pack of green berets 'usher' Neal out*  
Regis- Remember the three life lines, ask me, 75/25, and phone Joren. For our 1000 dollar question…  
Numar- Isn't it supposed to be 100 dollars?  
Regis- Hey, we have a time limit, buddy.  
Numar- ok. LET"S PLAY!  
Regis- My line. The question is a hammock dose WHAT.A- goes 100 miles an hour, B-can be submerged in water WITHOUT floating, C-a great replacement for a sail, or D- a great outdoor/ Indoor bed.  
Numar- um… I have a hammock! D my final answer!  
Regis- that is correct!!!! You win a million dollars!  
Numar- but wasn't that the 1000 dollar question?  
Regis- Details details. Okay you won 1000 dollars HAPPY?!  
Numar- ok can I just take the million dollars?   
Regis- I don't see why not! Go ahead!  
Numar- YAHOOOOO  
*Numar jumps up and down then suddenly stops.*  
Numar-hey! You don't look like Regis!  
Regis- Ummm….. You are done get off my stage! Oh BBBOOOOYYYSSSSS!!!!!  
* The green berets enter and numar runs off stage Regis chases after him*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Alanna

Chapter 3!!!  
* Regis enters with a green Mohawk. And nose, eye brow, and lip rings. *  
Regis- Do you like my new look? Producers think it will boost ratings.  
*Alanna bursts out laughing*   
Regis- Ok alanna I've had enough of you. Come up to the seat. I'm not even gunna add an adjective in front of it.   
* Audience snickers*  
Alanna- Ok I'm gunna win too! I'm gunna beat your green Mohawk Broadcast censoring in use!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
*Neal comes out in a three piece suit. The green berets watch his every move.*  
Neal- I'm back reig  
Regis- Hey I thought I was rid of you!  
Green Beret #1- We have reached an understanding  
Neal- Yup they think I boost ratings.  
Green Beret #2- Ummm not really... we just think he is cool.  
Neal- Same thing  
Regis-BUT YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE YOUR OWN OPPINIONS!!!  
Green Beret #7- Um- If you don't think we have minds of our own we will quit!!  
Regis- GO THEN! I don't care! Err-.I mean alanna come on Down!  
Neal- LET'S PLAY WHO WANTS O BE A MILLIONARE!!!!!  
Regis-GE-err he looks to a corner where the 7 green berets stand in a huddle whispering and pointing to him go join your friends! I can get along fine myself!  
Neal pouting- Fine! Then joins the huddle suddenly you hear a hey! I have an idea!  
Regis whimpers, then turns to alanna.  
Regis- The question is...metamorfolite means WHAT? A- Compound, B- Element, C- A weird sciency thing, or D- Magnetic.  
Alanna- I am gunna have to phone Joren Regis.  
*Phone rings... answering machine picks up.*  
Joren- Hello. You have reached Joren of Stone Mountain. In case you haven't noticed, I AM DEAD. Dead inside because I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEPPP!  
Alanna- Oh Broadcast Cencory in Use!!! I might as well walk out. Bye bye. For now.  
Alanna walks into the Green Beret's circle then shout's THA'S A GOOD IDEA NEEL. TOATALLY POSSIBLE.  
Regis whimpers,   
Regis- Now it is time for a commercial brake.   



End file.
